The Rings Slayer
by BuffyandDracoLover
Summary: Buffy, Gandalfs gandaughter, he asks her to come to middle earth to escort frodo and sam to rivendale. Full summary in side. BuffyLegolas pairing Please RR set in season 2
1. Default Chapter

The Rings Slayer  
  
BTVS/LOTR crossover  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss Whendon and Tolkien do  
  
Summary: Buffy is Gandalf''s grandaughter. He brings her to Middle Earth to escort Frodo and Sam to Bree and Rivendale. A.N Mainly follows the books, with out of character settings.  
  
****************************  
  
Prolog-  
  
Buffy sat in the livingroom moping around about Angel when there was a knock at the door. She was suprised to see her grandfather standing in the door way.  
  
"Buffy, my dear, how are you?" Gandalf asked as he hugged her when he came through the door.  
  
"I'm fine." She said as she closed the door and locked it. She yelled up the stairs to her mom. "Mom. Grandpa is here."  
  
Joyce came down and hugged her father. "It's good to see you, Dad. But what are you doing here."  
  
"I came here to talk to you to see if it would be alright if Buffy came with me to Middle Earth for a time." He said as he took a seat in the living room.  
  
Buffy sat up. "You mean it. You want me to go with you,"  
  
Gandalf smiled. "Yes. I need your help to escort some freinds of mine to an elven city called......."  
  
"Rivendale." Buffy said almost jumping up and down at the thought of going to Middle Earth to spend sometime with her grandfather and helping out with the war. "Yeah, I've read all the books and seen the first movie."  
  
He looked suprised and realized that somethings were stories her and in other realitys it was real. "Yes," She squealed. "Only if your mom says it is okay."  
  
She pouted and turned pleading eyes to her mom. "Please mommy. I really need a break from here and he needs help. I can also make sure his freinds don't get into any trouble. Please please please."  
  
Joyce signed and nodded her head. "Okay but you have to be on your best behavior while you are there and you have to listen to what you grandfather tells you to." Buffy sguealed and hugged her mother while gandalf just laughed. "So when do you need to leave."  
  
"Well i was hoping tonight but tomorrow night will be fine." He said and thought for a minitue. "So you can get her signed out of school and so she is able to say goodbye to all her freinds. Oh and Buffy I have clothes for you to wear. So you don't have to worry about packing any. Plus you'll won't find time to wear them and you won't stick out to much."  
  
*************************  
  
By the next day Buffy said goodbye to all her freinds. Willow wasn't happy but she knew that Buffy needed the break. She also had to argue with Giles about leaving the hellmouth unprotected with Angelus on the loose. She told him to call Kendra. The last thing she did was turn in her books and signed out of school.  
  
Later  
  
Buffy was up in her room packing a leather duffle bag. She packed a sword, a couple daggers and some sharpening stones to sharpen them. She adorned the tan breeches and the forest green tunic along with the cloak and the elven belt that Gandalf told her was a present for her seventeenth birthday, that Gandalf brought her to wear. She went to her dresser and grabed the cross that Angel have given her and the cladaugh ring. She looked around her room and sighed. She wasn't going to be here for a long time. She went around her room locking the windows and closing the curtians. With one last look around the room she turned off the lights and shut the door.  
  
She went slowly down the stairs scared and nervous for leaving and going to a place that she never have been to and also excited about the fact that her grandfather asked her for the first time to go home with him. "Okay. I'm ready to go."  
  
Her mom went across the room and hugged her daughter that she knew she wasn't going to see for a couple of years. "I'm going to see you sweetheart and I want you to be careful and take care of yourself and your grandfather. He's getting pretty old." She said with a small laugh.  
  
Gandalf chuckled at the comment and was preparing for the spell. "Come, Buffy. It is time to go."  
  
Buffy looked at her mother and gave her a kiss. "I'll miss you,too." She walked over to Gandalf. With a few words and one last wave they were gone/  
  
***********************  
  
As always please read and review. Thanks Buffyanddracolover. 


	2. The Shire

Thanks for all the reviews. for guestions that were in post here they are: This will be a Buffy/Legolas pairings. I like that pairing the most. Sorry B\A shippers. I'm going to have her there for a long while. Time goes by faster on middle earth than on earth. she's also going to be immortal like the elves. When the graduation happens i'm going to send her back to sunnydale to help and have for some suprises some suprises for her. think to when angel came back. Bought how Joyce went from middle earth to earth is that she went to earth to see what it was like and found hank and fell in love. They got married and it went from there. She went to earth when she was 20.  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 2 The Shire  
  
Gandalf and Buffy are heading to the shire for Bilbow Bagins birthday party. His one hunderth and eleventh. She was nervous because she knew that hobbits didn't take kindly to big people. Eventhough she isn't that big. But she also couldn't wait to see what the looked like. To see if they looked the way that the movies pictured them.  
  
"Gandalf," they heard a voice. "You're late."  
  
Buffy and Gandalf looked over and said. "Wizards are never late, Frodo." He smiled as Frodo threw himself at Gandalf. After giving him a hug, Frodo then saw Buffy and looked at her curiously.  
  
"Gandalf, who is this that you bring with you?" He asked. Looking back and forth between them.  
  
"This is my granddaughter Buffy Summer. She is here to meet Bilbow and attend his party. Which I hope the plans are going according to plan." Gandalf said and started moving again. Fordo then went off to help get things set up.  
  
Buffy looked behind her when she heard giggles and asked. "Grandda you do realze that there are children following us." He just smiled and wited a couple of minutes and then he set off fireworks eliting laugheter out of the hobbit children.  
  
After they arrived at Bags End, they went to the door and knocked. They were immedately answered with "Go away. If you are here about the party then you can wait."  
  
Gandalf just chuckled, "What about old freinds."  
  
The door immedately opened. "Gandalf" cried Bilbow. "You came."  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't miss my dear old freinds party for anything." Gandalf said as he entered the house with Buffy in toe. Automaticly hitting his head on one of the boards from the roof. Buffy giggled as he rubbed his head. "Oh, Bilbow, I have someone for you to meet." he said as he pulled her forward.  
  
"You do?" Bilbow said as he turned around and his eyes lit on Buffy. He took her hand. "Who is this lovely young lady, Gandalf?"  
  
"This is my granddaughter. Buffy Summers. She came to visit me. She also wanted to meet you and attend your party if it was okay."  
  
"Of course it's okay." he said looking offened. "Well it's finnaly nice to meet you after all that i heard about you from Gandalf." Letting go of her hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Bilbow. And my grandfather talked about me." Buffy said looking in Gandalfs direction with suprise on her features.  
  
"Yes, he talked about you when you were born. He came and told me right away. He couldn't stop talking about how beautiful you were." Bilbow said with a smile on his face.  
  
With that they sat down and had tea while they talked about what was going on, the latest gossip, and anything they could think of.  
  
***************************  
  
The Party  
  
Buffy was settled and at ease by the time of the party. She was sitting next to Frodo laughing at the people dancing. Sam was sitting next to them and Frodo was trying to get him to dance with one of the hobbit girls. Rose. She thought if she remebered correctly.  
  
"Come on Sam. She doesn't bite." Buffy said as she and Frodo pushed him toward her. "So Frodo do you have anyone speacil?"  
  
"No." Frodo said watching everyone. "Do you?" He asked looking at her. He saw a flash of pain in her blue-green eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I did, but he got really mean so I left him." She said. Half lieing and looking at the sky.  
  
Then they heard a big explosion and looked behind them at the sky. There they saw a huge dragong heading their way. And utter chaos broke loose.  
  
"Bilbow, watch out, Bilbow, there's a dragon. Bilbow Bilbow." Frodo yelled racing toward him.  
  
After a few minutes the dragong exploded into fire works. The dragon was forgotten and everyone was cheering.  
  
Than it came to the big moment were Bilbow gave his speech and the honors. His last words were. "I'm sorry. It's been really great. Goodbye." and with that he disappeared from the Shire for a long while.  
  
Frodo sat up along with everyone else and looking around in suprise. Looking for any sign of were Bilbow could have went to.  
  
*****************************  
  
Hope you guys like this so far. Please read and review. thanks buffyanddracolover 


	3. Explanations

Thanks for all the reviews. hope you like this next chapter. and sorry for not posting for awhile. As for some other guestions. angelus will show up. and face gandalf and the rest of the fellowship. don't knkow how i am going to do this yet. but he will be back in graduation with his soul. thanks for the help with spelling. if i get anything wrong let me know.  
  
**********************************  
  
Chapter 3 Explanations  
  
Gandalf waited in the living room of Bagsend, when Frodo brust through the door. As he came through he stepped on the ring. He knelt down and picked it up. "Gandalf what is this." he ased studing it. Buffy came in bumping into Frodo as he stood in the doorway. She saw the ring and gasped.  
  
Gandalf sat by the fire looking like he was thinking. "That's the ring that Bilbo left for you." He said.  
  
"He left." Frodo stated softly. "Didn't he Gandalf, Bilbo left the Shire." Frodo said. Buffy put her hand on hid shoulder lending him some support. "I knew he was going to leave. He always talked about leaving. And now he finnally did."  
  
"Frodo, I know this is hard that he's gone, but he knew you would be fine on your own." Gandalf said and walked to him. "Well here is Biblos will. It will tell you everything that you will need to know about what goes to whom. Now lets put that ring somewhere safe. That is a very speacil rung that you have there." He held out a envelope for Frodo to put the ring in.  
  
"Gandalf why did Bilbo leave all his things to me. And leaviing the job to me to get everthing that belongs to the rightful people." Frodo asked. Looking at the will.  
  
"He wanted you to be well off and have your own things for life." He said as he was sealing the envelope that has the ring in it. "Now I hate to be so hasty, but I must go. I have some very important business to attend to." He started to head to the door. "Buffy will stay with you so you may have some company for the while."  
  
"But Gandalf," Frodo started to protest. "You just got here and everything."  
  
"I know but I got to go and with haste. I don't know when I'll be back but I will try to be back as soon as I can." Gandalf said and grabbed his things. He then looked at Buffy. "Look after him Buffy." With that he left.  
  
"I will." Buffy said as she and frodo looked out the door, and watching Gandalf leave. After a couple of minutes she turned to Frodo. "Well...... um......... were could i rest for the night. I am really tired." Frodo nodded and lead her to the spare room.  
******************************** A couple of months later.  
  
Buffy was pretty much part of the hobbitain city. She went to partys and had the women of the twon over for tea a couple of times. She also helped Frodo get everything settled and out to the rightful people.  
  
One night as the were sitting the by the fire reading books in elvish. Frodo taught her more from what she already knew. When the front door banged opened. They both stood and faced the door waitiong to see who was at the door. Gandalf was standing there.  
  
"Gandalf your back." Frodo yelled in excitment and rushed to hug him with Buffy following close behind him.  
  
"Frodo were is the ring that Biblo gave you." Gandalf horried and looked around.  
  
"It's in the trunk." Frodo said. "I'll go get it." He went to the chest and started digging through it. "Oh here it is." Frodo said standing up with the ring in his hand. Gandalf grabbed it out of his hand and through it in the fire. "hey" came from Frodo looking confused. Buffy stood by watching a familar scene from the movie and book take place.  
  
Gandalf took the prongs and took the ring out of the fire. "Frodo hold out your hand" Fordo did as he was told and Gandalf dropped the ring into his hand. Frodo hissed at the heat. Gandalf then asked. "Fordo what do you see on the ring."  
  
"Nothing." Frodo said. Gandalf sighed in relief. "No wait there is something here. Some kind of ancient elvish I can't read this." He said and saw that Gandalf and Buffy had both tensed up. "Gandalf?'  
  
"It's a saying." Gandalf said. "It says: One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.  
  
It is only two lines of a verse long know in Elvis-lore:  
  
Three rings for the Elven-Lords under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf- Lords in their halls of stone, Nine for the mortal men doomed to die. One for the dark lordon his dark throne In the lands of Mordor were the shadows lie, One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.  
  
He paused and the stated. "This is the master ring and this is the one he mainly wants to destory all of middle earth."  
  
Frodo looked scared and he rushed to Gandalf trying to give him the ring. "Take it Gandalf. Take it. For I do not want it at all."  
  
"Do not give me that ring, FRODO BAGGINS!" Gandalf yelled as he looked as if he grown a few feet. He calmed Back down. "Now let me explain some things."  
  
With this he told both Buffy and Frodo what is going on. (AN I really don't want to go through with this explantion. it'll take to long.)  
  
After awhile they heard russling in the bushes right outside the house. Gandalf stuck his staff out the window a pulled Samwise Gamgee through the window.  
  
"Samwise Gamgee what do you think you are doing sittiing out that window and how much have you heard." Gandalf yelled and scowled the teriffed the hobbit.  
  
"Just some stuff about the end of the world and some big dark lord guy." Sam said as he looked down. "And I was fixing his bushes." (Can't remeber what he was doing.)  
  
Gandalf sighed. "Well you now got yourself a job. I want you to acompany Buffy and Frodo to Bree, meet me there, if i am not there then head to the elven city Rivendale." He said looking at all three of them. "Well I'll go rest and I also want you guys to rest. I'll be gone before you wake up so don't worry over me. I want you three to leave first thing tomorrow and travel lightly. Only take what you really need." They all nodded and went to bed.  
  
********************************  
  
Please read and review. I know I left out some things but it would have taken way to long to do the whole thing. the next chatpter will be on their way to bree and meeting with merry and pippin. Please tell me if i missed spelled some major spelling. 


	4. jounery

The Rings Slayer.  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the characters everyone can thank J.R.R. Tolkien and Joss Whendon for the awesome characters.  
  
Hey everyone sorry about not posting for awhile I haven't had the time to post and we don't have a computer to upload on so sorry for the delay. Thanks to the reviewers. please R&R hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
And if anyone want some good BTVSLOTR crossovers check out Miles to Go and Paradise. There are some good BTVSPOTC called Buffy Turner and A summers in the Caribbean.  
  
Ch. 4 Journey and the Bree  
  
Frodo, Sam, and Buffy left two days after Gandalf. They left with little word to the hobbitans of what and where they were heading with such short notice to anyone. Everyone was now talking about it because of everything that was going on.  
  
By mid-day they were half way out of the shire and Sam paused for a moment.  
  
"What's wrong Sam?" Frodo asked as he looked back at the other hobbit.  
  
"Well Mr. Frodo, this will be the farthest I have gone out of the shire." Sam said looking behind him where Bags End was. "And I'm thinking about what Gandalf said to me.  
  
"Well Sam it isn't that bad plus we are on an adventure." Frodo said as he walked back to were Sam was standing. "And what did Gandalf tell you, Sam, that has you worried." He put his arm around Sam pushing him along.  
  
"Well he said, ' don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee. Don't you lose him.' " Sam said looking at Frodo when he chuckled. "And I don't plan on losing you at anytime. I don't plan on losing either of you. Looking from Frodo to Buffy.  
  
"Well Sam same with me." Buffy said. "But we need to get going. There are bad things out here and I don't need them to find us. Now come on." Giving the two hobbits a push forward. "Plus we need to get to Bree as fast as possible. Gandalf is supposed to be there and he can't wait to long for us."  
  
A couple of hours later they were going threw another farm, when they hear the corn stalks shaking. The looked towards the noise as saw two figures jump out at them knocking them to the ground with 'humpfs'.  
  
"Hey Merry, Look it's Frodo and Miss Buffy." Pippin said excitedly pulling Frodo and then Buffy off the ground brushing them off.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Sam demanded glaring at the two hobbits that were busy picking up vegetables off the ground. " Probably into Farmer Maggots crops again by the looks of it."  
  
"Hold these." They told Sam stuffing lettuce and carrots into his arms. They heard more rustling in the crops. They turned and pushed Frodo and Buffy to get them moving in the opposite direction of the rustling. Sam stood there for a minute then turned and ran after them.  
  
"What did you two do this time to make him angry?" Sam yelled as they ran.  
  
"Well let's see it could be because of sack of potatoes we took last week or the lettuce the other day." Merry shouted as they ran. Pippin added. "Or it was the mushrooms we also took."  
  
Buffy stopped seeing the end of the road. Frodo, Merry, and Pippin bumped into her at the sudden stop. It was when Sam rushed into them that sent them flying over the edge making them tumble down the slope and stop when they hit a hard road.  
  
"Well this is just great." Buffy mumbled as she got up a brushed herself off. Then she heard the cry of 'Mushroom' and rolled her eyes. She froze when her senses went haywire. She looked down the road and saw the black rider flying down the road towards them with her enhanced slayer vision.  
  
Frodo sensed it to and said "We need to get off the road now."  
  
They all ran across the road where they hid underneath a tree root that stuck out. They heard a horse and then footsteps. They all shivered at the evil and coldness of the rider. Frodo was having a hard time with the presence.  
  
"What was that, Frodo?" Merry asked getting out from under the tree. "And what or who are they looking for."  
  
Frodo sighed and explained everything that was going on. When he was done Merry realized what they had and he and Pippin decided to join them. Frodo protested but they wouldn't change their mind on what they wanted to do.  
  
"The Brandywine River and take the raft across it." Merry suggested looking at them. "It'll take less time then head for the bridge."  
  
"Were are we going anyways?" Pippin asked looking around not really sure of what to make of everything going on.  
  
"We are heading towards Bree and we need to get there as fast as we can and as soon. So we'll take the way that you suggest us to." Buffy said and started to head in the direction of the Brandywine.  
  
They walked until it was dark. That was the next time they encountered the Black riders. They froze as soon as they saw them. Everything was quite until one stepped forward. And Buffy screamed, "Run." They split up going off in different directions. Then it started raining making everything slippery and blurry. Buffy, Sam, Merry, and Pippin made it to the small boat. They loaded and looked around wildly for Frodo. They saw him running towards them and they kicked off and frodo jumped onto the raft panting hard.  
  
He asked shaking "Where's the nearest bridge."  
  
"It's five to six miles down river. We have some time." Merry answered.  
  
They got off the raft ten minutes later. They started walking in the direction Frodo pointed them. After about a hour they saw a gate with a small lamp. They all ran towards it and slowed down when they hit the road.  
  
Buffy drew up her hood up tighter around her and knocked on the gate door. A man opened a slot and saw that he had visitors. "What's your business here in bree so late at night?"  
  
"We need a rooms for the night and our business is our own. So please let us in." Frodo said looking anxious to get off the road as soon as he could.  
  
The gate moaned when the gatekeeper opened it. "Now don't get all huffy I just have to ask before I let anyone in." He gave Buffy a strange look. "Now what is a lady like yourself traveling alone with four hobbits." Buffy just kept on walking without any answer.  
  
They reached the Prancing Pony in no time. A man coming out of the bar held the door open and leered at Buffy as they walked through. They called on the innkeeper for rooms.  
  
"Well I have a good sized hobbit room if you are interested and I can get you a regular room laddie." Butterbur, the innkeeper said. Buffy looked up and her hood fell away from her face. Butterbur was surprised to see that she was a girl. "I'm sorry miss I didn't realize that you were a lady. Well what is you doing with traveling with hobbits so late at night. And what is your name, Sir."  
  
"As we tell everyone else that our business is our own and the name is Underhill." Frodo said glaring at Butterbur for the rudeness he showed Buffy. "And have you seen Gandalf here at all we were suppose to meet him here."  
  
Butterbur had to think a minute. "Oh him. no he hasn't been around these parts for at least six months or so. Sorry, lad. Well why don't you guys go sit down and I'll get you guys something warm to drink while I'll see that your rooms readied for yah." Butterbur then disappeared through the door behind the desk.  
  
They found an empty table near the back of the bar. Buffy looked around looking for the ranger, Strider, That she knew would be there like in the books and in the movies. She saw him and stare. Surprised that he was even more handsome than they pictured in the move. ' Well, ' Buffy thought, ' If this is Aragorn. I just can't imagine what Legolas will really look like. I hope he's as yummy in the movie. ' Buffy was surprised that he looked over to her. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes and Buffy turned red with embarrassment for being caught staring at a stranger.  
  
Butterbur came with their drinks and Frodo asked, "Who is that man in the corner?" Looking at him.  
  
"That's a ranger from the north. He's know as Strider. Be careful around this one. He could be dangerous." Butterbur answered. Not noticing the glare he got from Buffy or the one from across the room. With that he walked away to help another customer.  
  
Hope you like. I'll post more soon I promise. But I have to go now. Please let me know if I got the Innkeepers name right or wrong. I'll appreciate it. Please R&R.  
  
I need some suggestions. Should I let Frodo take the sword to the shoulder or should I have buffy take it for him. I'm not sure. Please give me your Ideas. 


	5. Aragorn

The Rings Slayer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss and Tolkien own everything.  
  
Hey thanks for all the reviews. I will have buffy take the sword and i'll think about sending Spike there too. I have to see how it adjusts to the play of the story.   
  
I'll try to get more chapters on my other stories i just have to see were i am and remeber wht i wanted done.  
  
Chapter 5 Aragon   
  
Buffy and the hobbits had been sitting down at the table for awhile. Pippin went to get another drink. Buffy felt Aragorn's eyes on them, she wanted to confront him but didn't want to leave Frodo by herself. She knew she'll get the chance later so she sat back but didn't relax.  
  
Frodo was looking around when he saw Pippin talking to some people. He heard part of the conversation. "Yeah, I know a Baggins. In fact there's Frodo Baggins over there."   
  
Frodo panicked. "Merry, NO." but it was to late people were looking at him. He started to panic he went to grab Pippin but tripped. To everybody's suprise he dissapeared. Everyone started talking. He took off the ring when he was pressed against the wall.  
  
"Well, Mr. Underhill, you've cause quite a commotion for wanting not to be bothered. Scaring me costomers like that." Butterbur said when Frodo made his way back to his table.  
  
He didn't make it back. He felt a hand on his shoulder and was being pulled up the stairs before he could give a cry. The hooded figure slamed the door around him and went around the room stuffing out candles.   
  
"Who are you?" Frodo asked as he watched the stranger. "And what do you want with me?"   
  
"I am know as Strider in these lands, Mr. Baggins. I keep a low profile unlike you." said Strider turning to look at the frightened hobbit. "I know that you have something very powerful and important. You should hide these facts from people. Using that ring like it's nothing."  
  
Frodo was shocked. My name is Underhill. And I don't know what you are talking about." Looking toward the door, but Strider moved infront of it.  
  
They heard noise at the door. Strider turned unsheating his sword and waited. The door flew open and revealed a very pissed off Buffy and hobbits. Buffy unsheated her sword and flew at Strider with all her might not thinking. Strider was shocked at what happened. He didn't think that a small girl by the looks of it would have a sword and know how to fight with it. Plus he didn't think that she had a lot of strength because she was tiny, just reaching him mid-chest, but he was knocked down flat on his ass.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Buffy glared at the fallen ranger. "Taking off with are freind like that. We would've come if you asked to talk, but no the dumbass ranger has to do it his way and not the easy way out. Ohh you guys make me mad at times."   
  
"You know rangers, but how is that possable. We don't make time to know girls unless it's in the bed." Strider said standing and looking at the girl who just took him down. He didn't think she would do that type of things with men but you never knew. "Plus why do you travel with hobbits heavily armed. Afarid that something out there to harm you guys." He rubbed his shoulder were it was sore. "Were did you learn to fight like that. Not many woman know how to fight."  
  
Buffy smirked at him. "I am Buffy Summers, the grandaughter of Gandalf the Grey or Mithrandir, as the elves know him. I went with him to see the rangers when he had a message for them and you now why we are here, Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. You are here to escort Frodo to Rivendale and to talk to Gandalf." At his look Buffy laughed lightly. "Yes, I know who you are and what, but that will be explained later. We have a little problem on our hands. We need to find place to hide before the riders show up here." Buffy went to Frodo and made sure he was okay.  
  
Aragorn was shocked beyond belief that she was Gandalfs grandaughter and sheknew who he was. He was definatley was going to talk to Gandalf about this girl. He also going to talk to her about what she knows. He wondered what this girl could know and if she was dangerous to him.  
  
Aragorn talked to the innkeeper about what they needed to hide from these riders. About a hour later the hobbits were sleeping soundly and coudn't help study the girl sitting next to the hobbits. She had blonde hair that reached half way down her back, green eyes that knew things that they shouldn't, hidden knowledge of what was going on. That sadden him. That a young girl like her shouldn't have any knowledge of the bad things in the world. Plus she can fight, and that ment that she could take care of herself. When she should be loved and cherished by loving parents brothers and sisters. And soon to be looking into mirrage to the right man. Not battling demons or whatever she fought. He also saw sadness in them that made him frown.   
  
"You know staring isn't nice." Buffy said looking up at Aragorn. Who came out of his deep thoughts and turned slightly red for being caught staring at her. "Why don't you just ask I know you are dying to. So let it out. I won't tell my grandda that you asked mean things. I'll just tell him that you were staring at me with the most peculiar look on your face. Now he won't like that. He's very protective of me and won't like that the future king hitting on me." He turned red and was shocked that she would think that way. " Ohhh, Will you just ask and get it over with. Please?"  
  
"What are you? and how do you what I am?" Aragorn said looking at her trying to figure her out and hoping that she wouldn't do as threatened.  
  
"There now was that to hard to ask." Buffy said smiling at that. "If you must know I live in a world called Earth. Were there is one girl in the world who protects it from vampires, demons, and all the nasties. The slayer. In my world Middle-Earth is a myth type of story. Everything elves, orcs, dwarves, hobbit,and every strange thing. I already know what's going on and isgoing to happen because what happening now with the ring and the war I've read about." She gave him a look. "I shouldn't probably but you'll bug me 'til I tell you. So in the end you become the king and you marry your love. But I'll help you out at all the tough parts and you;ll have freinds there also. Don't turn you back on them and everything will go as plan. Now excuse me but I'm going to bed." With that she yawned and laid down on her palet. "You'll want to sleep some too. We'll be safe." She turned away from him and fell asleep.  
  
Aragorn didn't sleep for awhile because he thought about what she said was going to happen and hoped she was right. He didn't want to trust in her word but gave up for now and fell asleep.  
  
Well I hope you like I'll start working on my other stories soon. I promise. Please read and review. If I messed up on anything let me know and I'll fix it later.  
  
Thanks, BuffyandDracoLover 


	6. ch 6

The Rings Slayer

Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry that it took a long time to post more but I've been busy and haven't had a computer were I can type stuff up.

Thanks for sticking with me.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Joss Whedon

Chapter 6

The Journey to the Ford

Buffy, Aragorn and the hobbits woke up and gathered their stuff. The got supplies from the inn keeper and went to see if there were any horses or ponies for them to use but all were gone. Except one little pony named Bill. With everything packed up they headed out. When they left everyone was there to see the travelers off and watching them with curiosity.

"So" Buffy asked breathing out loud. "How long will it take to get to Rivendale."

"A couple weeks at most." Aragorn said looking around. "It depends one if we get stopped and all the trouble that happens upon us."

They traveled for miles until Aragorn led them off the road. "We are heading for Weathertop we're suppose to be meeting Gandalf there. If not we'll head for Rivendale without him."

After awhile Merry asked about the last alliance between men and elves.

Aragorn thought for awhile. "It was a great battle. Many fell but we prevailed. Weatertop was not lived in for a long time but the people fought for it. Gil-galad came out of the west and the fought."

"Do you kow any songs for this Gil-galad." Pippin piped up.

"No I don't remember any." Aragorn said. And Piping sighed.

"_Gil-galad was an Elven-king._

_Of him the harpers sadly sing:_

_The last whose realm was fair and free_

_Between the Mountains and the Sea_

_His sword was long, his was keen,_

_His shining helm afar was seen:_

_The countless starts of heaven's field_

_Were mirrored in his silver shield._

_But long ago he rode away ,_

_And where he dwelleth none can say:_

_For into darkness fell his star_

_In Mordor where the shadows are."_

"That was nice Sam." Buffy said looking at him along with the others.

"Do you know any more, Sam" asked Merry.

Sam blushed "No that is all I know."

With that they were silent for a long time. They walked for two more hours before the saw Weathertop in the distance. Buffy sensed something behind them.

She gasped as she saw the riders on the hills behind them. "Aragorn we needed to move faster. The riders are gaining on us."

Aragorn came to see for himself. "We should be at Weathertop by nightfall. Come on we must hasten are pace."

They hurried there and Aragorn found the mark that Gandalf have left. "He has past here several days ago."

They all sat down to rest from the days journey.

"Is there any chance that we could light a fire to have a warm meal." Sam asked "And some heat maybe."

"No we mustn't draw attention to ourselves. A fire will definitely draw that attention." Buffy said leaning against the ruined wall and relaxing.

"Aragorn do you think you could tell us about the elves before the fading times. I would dearly like to hear more about the elves."

"Yeah, come on Aragorn, enlighten us with one of the tales. It should past the time." Buffy said smiling slightly with him.

Aragorn sighed. "I will tell you the tale of Trinomial. In brief for it is a long tale of which the end is not know; and there are none now except Elrond, that remember it aright as it is told of old. It is a fair tale, though it is sad, as are all the tales of Middle-earth, and yet it may lift up your heats." With that he started to chant:

_"The leaves were long, the grass was green,_

_ The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,_

_ And in the glade a light was seen_

_ Of stars in shadow shimmering._

_ Trinomial was dancing there _

_ To music of a pipe unseen,_

_And light of stars was in her hair,_

_ And in her raiment glimmering_

_ There Beren came from mountains cold,_

_ And lost he wandered under leaves,_

_ And where the Elven-river rolled_

_ He walked alone sorrowing._

_ He peered between the hemlock-leaves_

_And saw in wonder flowers of gold_

_Upon her mantle and her sleeves,_

_And her hair like shadow following._

_Enchantment healed his weary feet_

_That over hills were doomed to roam;_

_And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,_

_And grasped at moonbeams glistening._

_Through woven woods in Elvenhome_

_She lightly fled on dancing feet,_

_And left him lonely still to roam_

_In the silent forest listening._

_He heard there oft the flying sound _

_Of feet as light as liden-leaves,_

_Or music welling underground,_

_In hidden hollow quavering._

_Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,_

_And one by one with sighing sound _

_Whispering fell the beechen leaves_

_In the wintry woodland wavering._

_He sought her ever, wondering far_

_Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,_

_By light of moon and ray of star_

_In frosty heavens shivering._

_Her mantled glinted in the moon,_

_As on a hill-top high and far_

_She danced, and at her feet was strewn_

_A mist of silver quivering._

_When winter passed, she came again,_

_And her song released the sudden spring_

_Like rising lark, and falling rain,_

_And melting water bubbling._

_He saw the elven-flowers spring_

_About her feet, and healed again_

_He longed by her to dance and sing_

_Upon the grass untroubling._

_Again she fled, but swift he came._

_Tinuviel! Tinuviel! _

_He called her by her elvish name; _

_And there she halted listening._

_One moment stood she, and a spell_

_His voice laid on her: Beren came,_

_And doom fell on Tinuviel_

_That in his arms lay glistening._

_As Beren looked into her eyes _

_Within the shadows of her hair, _

_The trembling starlight of the skies _

_He saw there mirrored shimmering._

_Tinuviel the maiden elven-fair,_

_Immortal maiden elven-wise _

_About him cast her shadowy hair _

_And arms like silver glimmering._

_Long was the way that fate them bore,_

_O'er stony mountains cold and grey,_

_Through halls of iron and darkling door,_

_And woods of nightshade morrowless._

_The Sundering Seas between them lay, _

_And yet at last they met once more,_

_And long ago they passed away_

_In the forest singing sorrowless."_

Aragorn sighed and paused. "This is hard to render in our speech for that was only a bit of an echo of it."

"That was very nice. Do you think I could Ask Lord Elrond to finish it for me." Sam asked.

Buffy laughed. "I don't know about that, Sam. There is more important thinf that has to be done that is worrying, After everything is cleaned up and figured out he would happily finish you.."

Aragorn stood up and looked around. "All of you get some rest. I'll scout the area to see if I can spot anything." With that he went off.

Buffy settled down next to Frodo and dozed off. About a hour latter she was woke up when Frodo elbowed her in the stomach, she rolled over with a groan,

"What are you doing?" Frodo cried in alarm.

Buffy sat up and saw that the other hobbits had lit a fire. "Oh No." And got up quickly.

"Put it out. Put it out." Frodo cried stomping on it.

"HEY." Sam cried.

"They will see the fire and come." Frodo said glaring at Sam.

"It's too late they are already here." Buffy said as she went to fend off the wringwraiths.

They fought them best they can. Buffy tried to fight them and keep an eye on all the hobbits. I was a hard job but she managed not to get cut by the morgal blade knowing the damage that can be done.

"Frodo." Sam cried out.

Buffy whipped around and saw that the wraiths were in a corner and she couldn't see Frodo anywhere. She saw that the wraith in front was bringing a blade down. Buffy ran and towards them. She threw herself in front of it and got the blade in the side. She cried out at the pain and the coldness of the blade. She never felt anything that cold or horrible in her life.

Aragorn came at that moment and took in the sight around him. He grabbed a smoldering log from the fire and started to fight them. When the last one was gone he ran towards Buffy and Frodo. He looked at her wound. "She was stabbed with a morgal blade this is beyond my skill."

"Will she be okay? What's going to happen to her? Frodo cried standing next to a weeping Sam.

"She'll fall into darkness if we don't get her help. Come on we must leave now. Grab your belongings and separate Buffy belonging between us I'll carry her weapons." He strapped all the weapons that were to bulky for him to be able to carry her easily. Then he picked her up carefully and started down with the hobbits trialing behind him.

Sam looked at Buffy scared for her life. "Aragorn we are six days away from Rivendale will she be able to make it."

"I do not know my friend but we will try our best to get her there." With that he sped up more determine not to take any rest unless they were dying of exhaustion.

Please RR. Be nice. Hope you all like this.

The song that Sam says is on page 209-210 in the Fellowship if the Ring chapter 21 A Knife in the Dark.

The song Aragorn does is on the pages216-218 in the Fellowship of the Ring A Knife in the Dark.

BuffyandDracoLover


	7. ch7

The Rings Slayer

Thanks for all the review. Sorry about the mix up with the two chapters that were pretty much the same. Well I hope you like this one too.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Joss and Tolkien does.

Chapter 7

Buffy was falling deeper into the shadow. Aragorn had set a swift pace with barely any rest. The hobbits were dragging behind by the fourth day.

"We can't take much more of this, Mr. Strider." Sam said sitting down next to Frodo. "We're all tired. I don't think we can go any farther." All the others nodded in agreement.

Aragorn sighed and rested Buffy on the ground softly. "Sam, do you know altheas." Sam shook his head. "How 'bout kings foil."

Sam nodded. "It's a weed."

"Find it. It might be able to slow the poison." They both went off in search of it.

Aragorn had the luck with finding it. Right when he got up he felt a sharp point at his throat. "What's this a ranger off his guard." He spun around at the voice a saw Arwen and sighed in relief. They both headed back.

_Buffy's POV_

She turned her head from the side and saw a bright light. She shut her eyes against it but reopens them to see what was going on. She saw a figure glowing in the dark. Drawing her to it.

_Back to regular_

Arwen ran over to Buffy on the ground. "Buffy." She put pressure on the wound and looked over at Aragorn. "She falling into the shadow and fast. I must get her to my father and fast."

"What are doing to her?" Frodo cried rushing over to them.

"Oh…My… She's an elf. Mr. Frodo a real live elf." Sam said in awe.

Aragorn applied the altheas to her side and picked her up to put her up on the horse. Aragorn was about to pull himself up behind her but Arwen stopped him. "Let me go I'm lighter and faster."

"There are wraiths following us. You won't be able to hold them off."

"That's the reason why I'm going. Your weight and hers will slow the horse down. Me and her will be fine. I'll ride fast towards Rivendale. Nothing will stop me."

"Fine, but ride fast I don't want anything happen to either of you." He helped her mount and smack the horse on the rump to get it moving.

Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin ran after them. "Where is she taking her?

"To Rivendale." That was all Aragorn said before he sat down for a rest.

Arwen was flying across the land it seemed. She got to an open area and was attacked. She veered trying to throw them off. But all she managed was to run into more of them. She finally turned to were there was a set of trees. She rode into them. Dodging wraiths. She ran into a branch and got a cut into her cheek. Making a fine line across it

She finally saw the river that borders Riverdale. She urged the horse faster. She got to the river and went across. She turned her horse around to look at the wraiths.

"Give the girl to us." The one in front of her said.

"You want her. Come and get her." Arwen said breathing hard. She started to chant under her breath, an elvish spell, when they stepped into the water.

Right before they reached the middle there was a big whoosh. The water was coming down the river. It looked like a stampede of horses. They were wiped away.

Arwen got off the horse and put Buffy on the ground. "NO! Buffy come back." She breathed. "By the grace of Valor….."

With that Buffy totally blacked out.

Later in Rivendale

Buffy woke up slowly on some of the softest sheets that she has ever felt. Yawning she sat up.

"Good morning, Buffy." Gandalf said from the spot next to her. "I'm a glad to see you better. We were all worried about you."

"What happened? All I remember was feeling really cold and seeing darkness." Buffy started. "Where are the others? Are they alright?"

"They are fine. They have been waiting for you to wake up." With that the door opened and in came an regal looking Elf. "Ah, Buffy this is lord Elrond of Rivendale."

Elrond nodded his head. "It's good to see you well. We all feared for your life. Gandalf, I need to talk to you when you have a moment."

Gandalf nodded and stood. "I'll send someone with food and a bath and a clean gown. Now get some rest."

Before Gandalf left the room all the hobbits came rushing in. "Buffy." They yelled as they saw her up and ran to give her a hug.

"Be careful she is still hurting. I do not want to hear that you caused her any pain or you'll deal with the twins." Merry and Pippin sat back pale at the thought of the twins who has been play tricks on them sensed they arrived. With that Gandalf left.

Gandalf walking in the hall ran into Aragorn and Legolas who were talking.

"Gandalf, has Buffy awakened yet?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes. The hobbits are with her now. I was going to find Arwen and see if she can fetch Buffy some food and a bath in awhile."

Aragorn sighed with relief. "That is good news. I now hope that the hobbits aren't torturing her."

Gandalf smiled. "No. They won't cause her too much grief because I threatened the twins on them if they did." All of them laughed. "You can go see her if you would like."

Aragorn and Legolas nodded and walked towards the room where Buffy was. "I can not wait to meet this girl that you have told me about." Legolas said as they walked.

"Well get ready." With that Aragorn knocked on the door.

A cliff hanger. Well I hope you like this. Sorry that some of the parts were wrong. I couldn't find my book and mom didn't want to watch it. Well please RR.

Questions:

In book four or five of Harry Potter did he kiss Cho Chang?

What Buffy episode did Riley and Buffy go to the bronze?

And out of curiosity, who is your favorite Buffy Pair?

Mine Buffy and Spike and Xander and Cordelia

Sorry that it has been awhile.

BuffyandDracoLover 


	8. Chapter 9

The Rings Slayer

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that it is taking me awhile hopefully I can try to update more. I am thinking about redoing Onto the City of Angelus. Let me know if you think I should. I hope you like this next chapter.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the fantastic characters. Joss and Tolkien do.

Note: Italics represents thoughts

Chapter 8: Many Meetings

Aragorn knocked on the door and then opened it. With in the room were Gandalf and Elrond surrounding the small girl on the bed? Aragorn and Legolas came into the room. Legolas was staring at the girl with interest.

Aragorn walked over to the bed. "I am glad to see you better, Buffy. The hobbits have been worried about you."

"I'm glad to be better." Buffy nodded at him and then looked over at Legolas. _Ohhh…he is better looking than I imagined. Orlando Bloom did not look like this. _"So, Aragorn, are you going to introduce me to your friend."

"Buffy this is Legolas Greenleaf, the prince of Mirkwood. Legolas this is Buffy Summers, Gandalf's granddaughter."

Silence followed as Legolas just stared at her. Aragorn elbowed him in the side. That snapped him out of his gave. Legolas looked around the room and noticed everyone was looking at him. He blushed slightly when he realized that he was caught staring. "It is a pleasure to meet you, m'lady." He bowed to her.

Buffy just looked at him and smiled. _I wonder what he was thinking or did he just doze off in the middle of the room. I hope I'm not that boring. _"Nice to meet you, too, but you can just call me Buffy."

"Buffy? What a strange name?" Legolas looked at her. Gandalf elbowed him this time and gave him a reproving look.

"Well now since we are all aquatinted, I think it is time for us to leave Buffy to her rest since she is still recovering from her ordeal." Gandalf said as he turned to leave.

"Don't worry about it, Granddad. I feel fine." Buffy said.

"Gandalf is right. Buffy must get her rest before the council is to take place. Come Aragorn, Legolas. We will leave her to rest." Lord Elrond said as he ushered the elf and the ranger out. Legolas kept looking behind him.

"Have a good rest, Buffy. I will send Arwen in here so that you can get ready for the dinner tonight if you are feeling well. I for one thing know that Merry and Pippin will be glad to see you better." Gandalf said. He closed the door before Buffy could say anything.

Buffy flopped back on the bed and groaned. "Man why does this always happen to me. I always have to rest when I don't want to. But when I want to rest I can't. Must be my luck." Buffy rolled over on her side and looked out her window. It took her about an hour before she was able to sleep.

Aragorn and Legolas walked out side in silence for a few minutes before Aragorn asked, "So, my friend, what do you think of Buffy?"

Legolas shrugged. "She is small and pretty. I don't know why she was allowed to travel with you; she probably couldn't protect herself from anything. I also don't know why she is being allowed into a council that is not important to a woman of her status. She should worry about finding herself a husband and what is in the kitchen."

Aragorn looked at him and smirked. "Says the elf who stared at the girl when we first walked in there, and had to be nudged to get his attention. I know you like her; I saw it on your face. I also wouldn't tell that last part to Buffy, you will probably find yourself on the ground. And trust me when I say that she can protect herself. For she fought of the wraiths while I was off away. She is a very strong lady if you ask me."

"Fine I believe you about her being able to protect herself. I like her but there will never be anything between us."

"And why not? I think she would be good for your higher than though attitude."

"For one thing she is mortal and I am immortal it would not work out. There would be too much pain between us."

Aragorn frowned as he thought of him and Arwen. "But you like her? And would you try for a relationship if you could. For I hear that she is only here for a visit until he sends her back to her home."

Legolas shout him a sideways glance. "Maybe. Remember she is the granddaughter of a powerful wizard. I would not like to bring on his anger."

Aragorn laughed at that. "You are right. You will have to tread carefully. For I would not want to bring on his anger either." They both shared a grin.

"But I still do not understand why she is going to be allowed to be able to go to the council. For this isn't a matter of hers."

Aragorn shrugged. "I am not to sure either but I know that she knows of what the council is about and that she has great knowledge of the future ahead of us and could be of great help. Also remember, she was stabbed by a blade of the enemy. She will be hunted. No matter that she has been healed. So she will also need to know what is going on with her.

Legolas nodded. They walked in silence again until they meet the twins along the path. They all decided to go train.

Elrond and Gandalf entered the study.

"It seems like Legolas is taken with Buffy already. For you did see the way he was staring at her right. I am surprised actually for I thought he would be somewhat like his father scorn mortals." Elrond asked as he sat behind his desk and opened up a book.

Gandalf nodded as he lit his pipe. "Yes, I noticed I am surprised myself. I never would have thought of that. I think that they both will be good for each other. I hope Legolas will be able to breach the wall that Buffy put around her heart. The last man she was with hurt her deeply. So deeply she thinks to never love again. But I hope that Legolas is patient and willing enough to try."

"Ahh… we both know that he is. He takes everything seriously and I know that he will do everything that he can to get what he wants. For the better or the worth. Now Just how much does your granddaughter know about the ring and how this will turn out?" Elrond asked as he was looking through the book.

"She knows everything that will happen. She knows who is going on this quest as she says, and knows of the misfortune that will come up against them. She also knows whether we succeed in destroying the ring."

"Why ever not? It will help us greatly. And then we will know what we need to prepare for. "

"She says that she will not tell. She thinks that if she does she will change the ways of the quest and what will happen. I do not agree with this either but we can not go against her wishes. I for one think that she should go with us so she can warn us of the immediate danger right when it is about to happen."

"Is that wise. I mean she is young and a girl. I know that you hold her in high regards but this will be dangerous for all of you. And just think of what will happen if she is taken by the enemy. Think on it Gandalf. Think of what you want her to do."

Gandalf sighed. "I know of the possibilities that can happen. I am willing to risk them for the safety of the company that will be going up against. I want them to be able to get through this alive."

Elrond was getting angry. "But she is your flesh and blood. I can't imagine what you are thinking? Why would you send her on a mission that can get her killed in a world that isn't even hers? I can't believe you would ask her to go and risk her life. "

"She does it every night in her land. She is what you call the Slayer." Gandalf looked at Elrond's shocked look. "Yes she is the Dagnir in all the tales that elderly tell the young about. The legend of the one person or girl who went around and killed the creatures of the night. They do not exist here anymore for there are no more of the creatures that they fight and were not needed. Buffy was the last potential born in Middle Earth. The Valor thought it was a good idea to send her to a place that would her. So, Lord Elrond, she is of this world and not hers. I was able to go with her and her mother when they moved her to Earth, so I would be able to keep an eye on my family. It broke my wife's heart to see them go, but we knew it was for the better. "

Elrond furrowed his eyebrows. "Why were you able to go with them? I mean, it is great that you did but it is confusing. And who are her parents for I have known you long enough to be able to place the people you have been with for years."

"They let me know for if I ever needed her help I can get it right away with out going through them. Plus that is the only way that I aloud them to take her away from us. For your other question, I don't not know exactly who the father was. All I could get out of Joyce that it was an elf that she fell in love with. I kept racking my brain but I could not figure out which elf that hung out with her the most. Hmmm…. Next time I see her though I should ask who it was. She might tell me now, after all the years that have gone by."

"Hold on. Are you telling me that you don't know who Buffy's father is? She is also a half Elvin. No wonder why she looks like an elf. I couldn't figure out why she had the presence of one yet so small. Will she have the choice to be mortal or immortal do you know?"

"Aye, she does have the choice. I have not told her about it, but don't worry I will tell her soon. Tonight even, if it will make you happy."

"It would. This information should not be withheld from her if she does go. It also might help Legolas and her out because then they won't have to worry about what they will do when she grows old."

Gandalf nodded. It was a good idea and he knew he should have told her about the choices sooner but he didn't want to. For it would take awhile. "Yes, I will tell her tonight. During the party."

"Good. I hope you will have a good time explaining it. For she does seem like one to lose her temper quickly."

Gandalf closed his, hoping above all else she would take this news well.

Well I hope you like this chapter, since it has been awhile. Please tell me what you think about this.

Also remember Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince comes out July 16!

Have a smashing summer break!

BuffyandDracoLover 


	9. Chapter 10

The Rings Slayer

Sorry that it has been awhile. I just really busy over the rest of summer and school started so my schedule is going to be tighter than it was before. So thanks for being patient and supportive.

Thanks to all the reviews:

Dagnir

JaggedICPFan

Toniboo

Spk: not sure yet but I'll figure something out

Cancan227

Please R\R

Chapter 9 The Party

Buffy was woke up by the door opening. She smiled when she saw Arwen and Arwen smiled back. "It is good that you are awake so I did not have to wake you. For I am here to help you bathe and dress for the party tonight. My name is Arwen and I am the daughter of Arwen. I understand that you are the granddaughter of Gandalf."

Buffy nodded and sat up on the side of the bed. "Yes, that is right. My name is Buffy. It's really nice to meet you Arwen." Buffy got up and walked around stretching her legs for better movement.

Their was a knock on the door and it was open to let two male elves bring in a tub and a herd of girls bringing in buckets of cold and hot water. Once they were done they left asking if they needed anything. "No, thank you, we shall not need of your service for now." Arwen said in elvish. She turned back to Buffy. "Get in the tub and I'm going to get your dress from my room and I shall help you get dress and do your hair for you if you like." Buffy nodded and Arwen walked out the door.

Buffy got in and sighed at the warm sensation that washed over her. She grabs the soap washed her hair and body quickly before Arwen got back. She got out, dried off with the towel and put on the shift that Arwen left on the bed for her.

Arwen came back in. "Well that was fast." She held up a gone of a soft light blue. "Gandalf had this made for you when he showed up. Knowing that you're probably needed a gown for parties." Two other elves came in carrying what looked to be a lot of undergarments and hair things to Buffy.

The elves organized the articles out on the bed. Arwen grabbed the corset and held it up. "Hold up your arms so I can put it on you."

Buffy looked at the corset like it was an alien. "Do I have to wear that? I mean I never wore a corset before at home."

Arwen looked at her. "Yes. You have to wear it because it goes with the dress and it is the fashion here. It would wrong if you didn't and even scandalous to others if someone doesn't."

Buffy nodded, turned around and held up her arms. Arwen put the corset up and started tightening up the strings with a great effort. After about ten minutes of being tortured by being squeezed to death by the corset strings, Buffy had the underskirts and the gown on. "How do you guys breathe in these?" She asked taking a deep of breathe that she could. She looked down at herself. "This gown is really pretty. "

Arwen nodded. "It is. It suits your complexion. Now sit down so I can do your hair up." Arwen got started on her hair. "Did Gandalf tell you that you are to dance with only the people who are wearing your same color? It's kind of like a game seeing who how many people are wearing the same color as you."

"Nope" Buffy said watching the in the mirror as Arwen put up her hair in an erratic design on top of her head. "He just told that I was going to attend the party tonight. No details what so ever."

Arwen nodded. "Well you probably would have figured it out after awhile I bet. My dad did that to me once not really telling me about the party. I was shocked when I was herded by all the people in green."

Buffy laughed and they talked for awhile.

Later that evening.

Aragorn and Legolas were standing in the corner. Aragorn wearing red and Legolas wearing a light blue. They were both looking for two girls that haven't showed up yet.

"So what colors do you think that they are wearing?" Aragorn asked looking about.

"Knowing our luck they are wearing pink and green." Legolas said looking around also.

There was a great silence as two beautiful women walked in. One in red and the other in light blue, the royal colors. There were murmurs around the room of who the blonde woman was. Only very few people knew who she was.

Gandalf walked towards the door and turned towards the crowd. "This here is my Granddaughter, Buffy Summers. I hope you all will welcome she just came out of a great ordeal yesterday. And Gentleman do not wear her out." He walked away allowing other elves and humans that were visiting for the council step forward.

Buffy smiled at all the guys and looked at Arwen. "I see what you mean by shocking." They giggled and looked over looking for two people and saw them coming forth. Buffy gave Aragorn a hug when he came back. Heya there big guy. You hurt her, I hurt you." She pulled away a grinned at his expression. She then turned to Legolas. "Lord Legolas it is nice to see you again."

He smiled at her. "Well it is definitely a nice pleasure to see you again, Lady Buffy. "

Buffy blushed slightly at his look. "It's just Buffy. No lady or anything like that. Hmm Arwen told me about the dancing rule, and since we are wearing the same color would you like to dance?" Buffy looked up at him.

"Aye, I would love to dance with." Boldly he leaned down. "But how do you want to dance." He whisper in her ear and smiled when he saw her blush. He took her arm and followed Aragorn and Arwen on the dance floor.

The couples danced for hours before Gandalf approached Buffy. "Buffy, dearest, I would like to talk to you if that is alright?"

Buffy looked at him and nodded. "Excuse me." She said to Legolas and walked with Gandalf towards Elrond's office. "Granddad what's wrong you look worried."

"Buffy I need to ask and explain some thing to you if that is alright with you, I'll wait a little longer if you are not up to it."

Buffy nodded. "I'm fine but what is this about. I will not tell you what is going to happen I already told you that."

He sighed. "I wish it was that because this is going to be hard to explain and maybe for you to under stand. My first question has your mother ever told you about your father."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "No. She didn't tell me because I knew Hank all of my life."

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Hank was not really your father. Yes, he was there when you were born because your mother met him while she was pregnant. He thinks that you are his because he didn't know she was pregnant with you when he meet her. The only reason he thinks that you are his is because you were born nine months after him meeting your mother. So the math worked out nicely."

"I don't get it. If I was born after nine months of their meeting wouldn't that be about right for me to get conceived." Buffy turned red at that thought and shook her head clear.

"When elves conceives it takes about twelve to thirteen months to bear a child. When your mother went to earth she was two months pregnant with you." Gandalf waited for Buffy to think this over.

She gasped. "Are you saying that my real father is an elf? Because if you are then why am I so short and tiny in structure I thought elves were suppose to be tall."

"Yes, I am saying that your father is an elf. I do not know who it is. This means that you are half-Elvin."

"What does it mean to be half-Elvin?" She asked thinking how her life could be so screwed up.

"Being half-Elvin gives you a choice in what you want to be. You can choose the mortal life and become human or you can choose the immortal life and live throughout the ages. The only way you could die was to be mortally wounded or from unbearable grief."

"When do I have to choose these decisions? This is kind of hard to understand and to make a decision right away." She said swallowing.

"You don't have to make a choice right this moment. Take the time to think over what you want to do. There is no rush. Oh but there is one thing your ageing will slow down gradually until what you decide to do."

Gandalf went over to a tray that had been sitting there and poured both of them some tea. Buffy accepted the tea and stared at it, wondering what to do. "Is this all you want to talk to me about?"

"What do you think of Prince Legolas? I saw you staring at him earlier. I thinks that he is taken with you also."

Buffy grinned thinking about Legolas. "He's definitely something to look at. I mean major hottie. Orlando Bloom didn't even look that good."

"Orlando Bloom? Who is that, if I may ask?"

"What? Oh he played the part of Legolas in the movies that are being made. They are working on the third part of the film right now when we left. I'm definitely going to see that when it comes out to see how much they changed. They didn't put Tom Bombadil in the first movie and that sucked because I thought he was awesome."

"I thought you said you weren't going to tell me anything on what happened."

"What? Oh… Well that's already happen so it won't be affect the flow of time." She said with the shrug of her shoulders.

"Okay I have another question for you. Who was suppose to take the sword in the should up on Weathertop? From what Aragorn saw that they were heading towards the far corner and you ran in front of the wraiths."

"Frodo was supposed to be stabbed by the blade of the enemy. Now don't look at me like that. I know that I screwed up that part of the history, but that is what I do. I save people without thought. I f I would have thought about the consequences I might not have done it but I was in slayer mode. When I am in slayer mode, I just make sure that nobody gets hurt and do what ever it takes to make sure that they won't. In Sunnydale, I took punches and scratches for all my friends even though I was hurt then. It's the way my mind takes things. If someone dies on my watch then I failed. I no one dies then I passed."

Gandalf nodded in understanding. "Okay. I understand that. Well let's get back to the party. I'm sure Legolas is absolutely bored with out you there. For he hasn't left your side since you walked through the door. All of the available maidens are jealous of you for holding his attention. There are even gentlemen that are jealous of him for keeping your attention all evening."

Buffy laughed as they walked in the door. She was surrounded by men, as honey attracts bees. Boromir was one of the admirers. She walked over to him to talk but Legolas was at her side in an instant. He got glares as he tried to pull her onto the dance floor.

"I think that it is our turn to dance with the lady, elf. You danced with her most of the night already." Boromir said grabbing her other arm. "It's someone else's turn with her."

Legolas glared at him. Yanking Buffy's arm away from Boromir, he pulled her against his body to get her away from him. "And you think that the next someone should be you. Ha… why would she dance with you, a mere mortal and a son of a steward, when she can dance with me, an elf and a prince?"

Buffy eyes widened at that. She couldn't believe that they would actually fight over a silly dance. She pulled away from Legolas and stepped away from him. When he looked at her, she glared. "Lord Boromir is right. I have danced with you plenty. I for one don't want to dance with someone who scorns others and thinks he better than everyone else." She turned to Boromir and held out her arm. "I for one would love to dance with you." She smiled when he took her arm. She ignored Legolas as touched her arm.

Legolas sighed. _Damn it. I screwed that one up._ He looked up at the touch on his shoulder, Gandalf was standing there.

"Don't worry, Prince. You will still have a chance but you have to stop looking down on others. Buffy is form a land were all are equal in the same way. They still have their feuds but it as not widespread there as it is here. She doesn't understand the differences in people, let alone different types of people."

Legolas nodded and started to wonder were Buffy was from where so many people got along in a equal way. He watched as Boromir swept her across the room. Angered at the thought of anyone trying to take her form him. He stopped, wondering when he started to think of her as his.

For the rest of that night he just watched her and glared at everyone. He walked her back to her rooms after the dance to make sure she got there safely. He was wondering what was going to happen. He liked her and he also knew that his father would not approve of her because she was a mortal and of the race of men, even though she was the granddaughter of Gandalf.

I hope you all like this. Sorry about taking awhile to update. I'll try to update my others soon. Please r\r. Please let me know if there are any mistakes and if there is anything that you see wrong. I will also like suggestions on to how you think some of the things take place.

Thanks,

BuffyandDracoLover 


	10. Chapter 11

The Rings Slayer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Tolkien and Joss Whendon own everything.

Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you all like this next part.

It's suppose to be Arwen Daughter of Elrond not Arwen but you all probably knew that.

Thanks for telling me,

Chapter Ten and Counting

The Morning After

Buffy woke up that morning, after the dance, not filling refresh for she stayed up thinking everything that Gandalf told her and what she was going to with this information was beyond her reasoning at the moment. Buffy was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see Legolas walking down the hall towards her and ran into him.

"What?" She said looking up from where she landed on the floor. "Ohhh Legolas, I didn't see you. I'm sorry for running into you." She blushed and looked away.

Legolas was surprised when something hit him in the back and was even more surprised to see that it was Buffy and that he knocked her on the floor. "It's alright. I didn't sense you and I wasn't paying attention either." He held out his hand to help her up.

When she grabbed his hand she was surprised by the heat and electricity that ran through her arm. She smiled softly. "Well then, I think we are even if we were both not paying attention to anything. I am usually more attentive but I've been thinking a lot sense last night and not at all aware of my surroundings than I am usually am and I'm just thinking about the whole deal with the council and with Fordo and ohhh my god I am babbling. I'm sorry; if I am keeping you form anything."

"Don't worry about it; I do not mind listening if you need to talk. So from what I understand you are joining us for the council right. Also, that you know a lot about what is going on right." Legolas said as he took her arm and led her down the corridor.

Buffy smiled when she realized that he was trying to get her to talk about what she knows about the one ring. "Sorry, Leggs, but I am not telling you anything about what I know." At his look, she laughed out loud. "My grandfather did a great job trying to disperse some of the information that I know by getting you to try and talk to me but it won't work. He needs to understand that if I tell you guys anything at all that it could change the fate of the entire world could change or the information could reach enemies ears."

Legolas looked down because he had been caught by her to try and figure out what she knows on the behalf of Gandalf. "Well I am sorry. For I was against the notion of trying to get you to talk about this, but I never want to cross Mithrandir in any way. For it is not wise to cross a wizard."

Buffy laughed even more and Legolas smiled at the thought of making her laugh. "I agree with you. You would not want to cross his path in anyway because there would be dire consequences for that person."

Legolas nodded and opened the door that led them outside where the hobbits and Aragorn were waiting. 'Morning Buffy' they all called as she made her way over there.

"Good morning, guys. How are you on this fine day?" Buffy asked as she got over them.

"We are all fine, Buffy and you look well your self. Will you be able to attend the council today? Lord Elrond does not want to hold it off any longer." Aragorn asked as Buffy and Legolas walked up.

"Yep. I fill great actually, though a little tired from last nights activities and not getting much sleep. But I should be okay to sit through the council."

Aragorn nods and stand up. "Well I go let Gandalf and Elrond know so they can prepare." 

"You go do that. While I see if I can find so food around here."

Merry perked up at that. "We know we're the mess hall is. We'll take you there. For it is time for us to have a second breakfast."

Pippin stood up and grabbed her hand. "Yeah. Follow us and we will show you." They dragged her off with Frodo and Sam following them.

Aragorn looked at Legolas as soon as they disappeared inside the building. "Any luck, Mellon." _(Friend)_

"No. I slipped the question in as casually as I could but she still figured it out." Legolas shook his head. "She is most interesting. I can't wait to get to know her better. I hope I will have the time."

Aragorn patted Legolas on the back. "You will have the time. I promise you that. Even if it only a short time."

They walked quietly together towards Elrond's study. They knocked and enter.

"So tell me, dare boy, any luck with finding anything out?" Gandalf asked as soon as the door was shut behind them.

"No, but she is ready for the council. She might talk somewhat there but do not count on it Gandalf for she is afraid of what might happen if the enemy finds out." Legolas said and sat down in the chair.

"It is as I suspected. She will not tell us and we can not push her to or she would just get angry at us." Elrond said from behind his desk. "I will call the council within the hour. Tell all that is to be present to be there."

Aragorn and Legolas both nodded. "We will go tell them now, my lord. We will see you in awhile then."

They both turned and left the room. Telling everyone to prepare for the council.

Thanks again for all the review and for being patient for me updating. I just got done with my mid-terms today. That was fun. Well please R\R.

Sorry that it's kind of short. The council is next so it will be longer. I won't change much of the council though. Any Ideas or Problems let me know.

BuffyandDracoLover 


End file.
